Baby Shower Time
by HVK
Summary: Finn and Marceline are having a baby, and throw a baby shower to celebrate; there is friendship, Bubblegum misunderstanding what a godmother is, Flame Princess not understanding why Finn is throwing the baby shower, and Ice King getting annoyed that Finn keeps acting like he's dead just to bug him.


The longest of the 'Finnceline having baby' things I did for my good buddy The Stinky Foot, I thought this had merit for being posted here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or make profit off it.

* * *

Finn always liked having big parties, so the baby shower for his and Marceline's incoming baby was a pleasant time to actually have one arranged.

In the tree house, as Finn's family and closest friends (not that there was a difference there) crowded around the living room as the party hit full swing, Marceline sat in a big padded armchair, heavily pregnant and basking in the attention. Bubblegum kept poking her belly, incredibly intrigued by the process of pregnancy, and Marceline absently swatted her hand away. Bubblegum pouted, and tried to advance back only for the cornpups to crowd over and block her path, squabbling over who was going to get to talk to their cousin first. Marceline giggled, waving fingers at Bubblegum tauntingly. Bubblegum pouted.

"Um, I don't really know all the things about lots of things," Flame Princess, nearly twice as tall as everyone else there and so wrapped up in aluminum foil that she waddled around and looking so cute it hurt, said. She towered over everyone, and no one needed to turn on the lights because she burned bright enough to illuminate the place. "But aren't baby showers supposed to just be for girls?"

"WE LAUGH AT SOCIETY'S PRETENSIONS!" Marceline and Finn yelled. They giggled.

Flame Princess giggled too, looking just like a glowy fire giant at the moment. Her foil sparkled with her light. She unbalanced and fell over with a crash that knocked a few people over, and roughly six people were pinned under her. "Eek! Cornpups, help Auntie Flame Princess! MY BUTT IS HURTY."

The cornpups gasped. "Auntie!" They rushed over to her side.

Meanwhile, Finn patted Marceline's expanded belly. He kissed her on the forehead, leaning up a bit to do it even with her sitting down, for Marceline had chosen to adopt larger forms to accommodate the weight of pregnancy. "My fam," he said, a hand on her belly and a smile on his face.

She snickered, blushing deeply. "You dork," she said, and leaned down to kiss him.

By this time Flame Princess had been helped up, and the cornpups escorted her to one of their other aunts, Susan Strong. The two women cheerfully discussed how much fun it was to smash things. Bubblegum joined them, and the larger women noticed. "How does it feel to be the godmother of their baby?" Flame Princess asked.

"Excite! Gotta be excite!" Susan said.

"I am excited!" Bubblegum said cheerfully. "And so full of PLANS! Why... when the child comes of age, I shall send them on a mission. Many missions, to achieve my agenda, and prove worthy to serve our FAMILY OF GREAT JUSTICE." She put her fingers together and laughed maniacally. "And then they shall kiss my ring, pledge to my service, and I will be free to talk with an overwrought accent and dress like a crime boss."

"Wrong kind of godperson," Flame Princess said.

"What? Really?" Bubblegum pouted. "Aww! I was looking forward to acting like a crime boss..."

Finn tapped a spoon on a cup. "A moment, please?" Talking stopped, and everyone looked at him. "Let us have a moment to dwell on departed friends, and people we have lost. Let us say a fond farewell to Simon Petrikov, our Ice King."

"Eh, what?" Ice King said, glancing up from a karaoke machine he had been eying, to everyone's horror.

"I miss Ice King. I miss him a lot."

"Hey, I'm standing right here," Ice King said, annoyed.

"Truly, he was an inspiration to us! Not a GOOD inspiration. More of a, a guy that does stuff so you know not to do them. Stuff like that."

"Hey!" Ice King said again. "Look this way!"

"I still feel his presence. As if, if only I had magic eyes, I could see him."

"You could if you TILTD YOUR HEAD A FEW DEGREES THIS WAY," Ice King said. "I'm standing RIGHT HERE!"

"I do wish the Ice King wasn't dead!" Finn said.

"I'm not!" Ice King whined.

"But, he is. And that's pretty suck-ish. And I can still hear his voice!"

"That's because I keep YELLING AT YOU!"

"So let's say a fond farewell to Ice King!"

"STOP TELLING EVERYONE I'M DEAD!"

Finn shrugged and wondered off. Ice King pouted and sang his feeling away. Much terror ensued.

Marceline grinned and punched Finn in the arm. "You pranking dude,"

Finn giggled and kissed her on the lips. "I learned from the best."


End file.
